Absent Rainbow
by JourneyFox
Summary: This is the story of a wolf named Vixen and his journey through freshman year of college, with his struggle through finding himself in a sea of mixed emotions and heartbreaks.
1. Part 1 Roommate

/Breif Story Info/

The following story implements the use of "Anthropomorphic characters" or animals with human characteristics.  
The main character being "Vixen" A 5'8 Wolf with a white colored base fur coat with blue eyes and blue streaks going around the eyes, down to his ring fingers.

Enjoy~

Part 1 " Roommate "

"Vixen...Vixen, come on class starts in 10 min and you know how gets when I'm, I mean when we're late! " I was woken up by my roommate Dawny, a slightly taller black panther that frankly is well, kinda a slacker by all means. " Yo this ain't a game scrawny get your ass up" He grabbed onto my forearms and dragged me out of my bed " Whaa..Aghh! /thud/ I was awake, are you kidding me right now!?" I rubbed the back of my head as I got off the hard wood floor " That fucking hurt man. " I said with a slight growl " Well its not my fault you plan to sleep in all the time." Dawny said " Fine let's just get out of here" I throw on a bright red shirt and jeans then opend the door letting Dawny and myself out "Allright we have to hurry or we'll never make it in time " right as I said that Dawny and I began sprinting to the biology lab. When we finally got there I was bent over with my hands on my knees my tail drooping down as I caught my breath. " o-okay... 2 minutes left " We both enter the lab and sit were we normally do. Dawny sits with the other basketball players as i just sit alone. " Allright everyone after we continue reading chapters 23 through 27 we will have our quarter exam " Said a very tall Griffin at the age of 34. After about 30 minutes passed away the door to the lab opens and a Red fox comes through with a bright smirk " Is this the left wing bio lab? " He said in a relaxed tone " hmm...yes it is, and what is the name of the fox that so rudely interrupts my classroom?" Said " I'm Journey, didn't mean to interrupt Ms" rolled her eyes before instructing him to find a seat then proceeds to her work. Journey looked around the room before finding the empty table I sat at. " Um...hey do you mind if I sit next to you" Journey said, I looked over at him and shook my head. He sat down and pulled a texted book out from under the desk to read. Journey was 5'9, thin and had a majestic red colored fur coat with emerald eyes that glisten in light. I looked over at him eyeing his face, thinking that He's a very attractive guy. Journey glances over at me " You okay there champ." I Just looked at him and blushed " uhh...I...I'm fine" I quickly turned my head away embarrassed. After class we all headed back to our rooms. I was walking in the hallways with Dawny. " Yo man your face is like Rudolph's nose haha " Dawny snickered " Shut up..." I barked before entering my room and closing the door. I sat down thinking about the fox " I'm gona invite him over! Just got to get Dawny out of here"

To be continued...


	2. Part 2 Hit And miss

The morning sunshine glowed opon the campus dorm room windows. A Yellow tint flashed over my eyelids and hit me hard awake. *Yawns* "Ahh...weekend, finally." I look down off of my top bunk bed to see Dawny was not there. "Hmm...Probably just went to the dining hall.." * Falls back asleep *

2 Hours later I spring back to life as I hear a faint knock on my door. I hop off my bed and quickly slide on a pair of athletics shorts. I open the door to find Dawny all sweaty and worked up. " Thanks little girl, I forgot my key when I went to the gym this morning." Dawny said as he walked into the dorm room straight to the bathroom for a shower. " pfft~ I'm not a girl..." I walk out of the my dorm and start for the library " perhaps the cute fox from my biology class is in there. On his arrival he opens the door and walks straight past the wooden bookshelves to the study hall. I could hear his familiar voice, but with someone else. I peek over a bookshelf to find him sitting about 10 feet from me...but with a girl...I shoot back down so they couldn't see me. " Fuck " I calmly took a deep breath trying not to blush as I walked over to them, I know this fox only for a day yet I felt so attached to him already. Vixen never believed in love at first sight but this was the closest thing to it. "Uhh...hey again Journey " I said in a shy tone " Oh hey uh, Vixen was it?" Journey said, I noded my head thin red lines coming over my face, I know I needed to get out of there fast. The girl who was a arctic fox named illuminus just smirked looking at me " so, Journey you Wana hang out later tonight at my place " Illuminus said, I felt like I was shot down. I look at my feet. " well see you later Journey..." I Walk away slowly trying to act calm even though I was hurt on the inside thinking some girl will take this fox away.

I walk back to my room but bump into Dawny on the way there. " hey Vixen what's up man, were you going." I turn my cheek a small tear running down." No way...did a girl dump you or something." Dawny smirked and flinged a towel over his shoulder. " You could always date my sister, she told me you looked cute multiple times. I looked at him with a nervous smile, secretly I was gay, I just didn't tell anyone especially the ultra straight panther Dawny. " yah Dawny I'll give her a call..." He moved out of the way letting me pass before cracking the towel like a whip on my rear. " Aghh!...Fucking stop.." I open the dorm and flop on my bed hugging the pillow. " When will I find love "  



End file.
